reloriafandomcom-20200215-history
Kalitas Mirari Anwon Omnath Libertalia
|gender = Male|height = 4 foot|weight = 75 Pounds|eyes = Brown|hair = Black|age = ???|class = |occupation = Monk|marital = Monk}}"When I get a coop can I get a chicken? I gonna name her Gregory." - Kalitas Kalitas Mirari Anwon Omnath Libertalia, better known as Kalitas to everyone, is a very short human monk. He is always in a dinosaur onsie of varying color and species. Appearance Will do later Personality Kalitas has a very carefree and happy personality, partially due to his low intelligence and lack of self awareness. He has an obvious obsession with dinosaurs, the only book he owns is about dinosaurs. He does love all animals though, especially birds and anything cute. Kalitas will be kind to almost anyone, including criminals. Due to his upbringing in a monastary, he does have some discipline and can act in a serious manner if it is required of him. Kalitas loves meeting new people and making friends. Background The Oshō of the monastery looked upon the boy who was left at their gate, holding the small note that had been left beside the child. The child was old enough to walk, yet still crawled on all fours, barely able to speak beyond babbling. The note said only that the boy’s parents could not bear the burden of raising him, as they did not know what to do to help him. The Oshō knew that the boy would be challenging to raise, but he also knew that his heart and soul could not be at peace if he did not try. And try he did, each monk taking time to try and help the boy learn. In training the boy’s body they found great success, despite his small size, but his mind was another matter. Lessons would often drag on far longer for the boy, but the monks did not mind, doing their best to encourage the boy. Eventually they managed to teach him the name that was left on the note, Kalitas, and that it was his name given to him by his parents, as well as a few basic necessities of life. As the boy grew older, they discovered that one subject captured his mind like no other: Dinosaurs. The ancient beasts were powerful, but long dead, so far as the monks knew. But despite this, they did their best to relate the lessons to the great beasts, hoping it would help him comprehend his lessons better. In time his fighting abilities took on a level of ferocity that many would make lighthearted jokes about him becoming a dinosaur himself, adopting their fierce fighting as opposed to the more common beasts the monks took their techniques from. As Kalitas grew, it became clear to all that he was not destined for the duties of an Oshō. He grew too old for there to be much hope of him learning the difficult texts and philosophies of life that would define him as a proper priest and guide. But his skill in combat was something that could be of use to the temple, and as a pilgrim he could be quite useful in attracting new students. With the Oshō’s approval, the boy, now a man, was brought with a group of monks to travel the world in search of those who could learn the temple’s ways, as well as to test their skills in combat. Kalitas, however, was only concerned with finding dinosaurs in the world, certain that they were alive somewhere. With the determination that could only come with such a childlike mind, Kalitas wandered away from the group, searching high and low for the beasts. With each search failing him, he eventually found his way to a ship bound for a new, unexplored land, and without hesitation he climbed aboard. He didn’t know where the ship was going, but in his heart he knew. There, there be dinosaurs. Trivia *Kalitas can lick his elbow *Kalitas once knocked himself unconcious by sneezing too hard and hitting his head on a wall *Triceratops is his favorite dinosaur, his least favorite is Edmontonia Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Monks Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Lanerus